1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, generally, to coin operated machines such as telephones, vending machines, parking meters, laundry machines and other types of coin operated devices, more specifically, it relates to an improved coin receiving and delivery device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coin operated devices such as telephones and vending machines generally have a face plate containing an entrance or coin slot for receiving a coin. The face plate has a coin chute or channel behind the coin slot for allowing passage of the coins into the coin mechanism. The coin mechanism evaluates the entered coins and causes the coin operated device to operate as desired.
The coin chute must be open and clear enough to allow free and reliable passage of the deposited coins into the coin mechanism. This open, semi-straight coin path provides a reliable and easy to use face plate, however, it has also become an easy, open target susceptible to criminal activity.
Various methods are used to illegally remove coins from coin operated devices such as parking meters. The more popular theft techniques involve: a. the placement of stuffing material deep inside the coin passage for the collection of coins to be later picked out (retrieved) or pushed into the coin return chute, b. the placement of wire type devices into the coin slot to damage the coin mechanism and force coin removal; and c. the injection of glue and glue-like substances into the coin slot to store deposited coins for later removal.